


Freeze, Organic Meatbags!

by LenoraLana



Category: Knights of the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: Sarin Jast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: Bastila has been captured by the Sith, but the mission must continue. The crew of the Ebon Hawk prepare to raid the Sith base on Manaan for information they need... (This fic was originally posted on KotorFanMedia under the penname Walruseater. Posting here for nostalgic purposes)
Kudos: 3





	Freeze, Organic Meatbags!

Bastila had been captured. Everyone was worried about her, yet Sarin could still feel her through the bond whenever she concentrated. What Sarin sensed was anger, fear, and pain... but Bastila was alive, and fighting...

But Sarin couldn't concentrate on that right now. They had just arrived on Manaan, and they needed to get that star map.

The last one.

Retrieve a data module from the Sith embassy. Sure, Sarin Jast thought. Pure Pazaak.

Well, it wouldn't be that simple, but it couldn't be as bad as entering the Sith academy on Korriban. Or battling fierce Sand People while trying to lure a krayt dragon out of a cave...

At least their mission was slowly drawing to a close.

The Republic ambassador had told her of three different ways she could get into the Sith base.

She chose option number four.

She returned to the Ebon Hawk, telling her companions to remain there while she handled the retrieval mission.

'Don't worry, once we're finished with this-and finished getting that star map-we'll get Sunry out of that cell,' Sarin assured Jolee.

'Looked more like a bird cage than a cell,' Jolee muttered.

'Hold on,' Carth said, catching Sarin by the arm. 'What exactly are you planning on doing? You rejected every idea the ambassador gave you, and-'

Sarin held up a hand to silence him. Knowing that he wouldn't rest easy until she told him, she let him in on her plan.

'Sounds risky,' Carth said.

'I'm willing to take that risk,' Sarin said.

Before Carth could say a word, Sarin walked away from him. She told T3-M4 and HK-47 to follow her, then headed out, both droids following close behind.

Carth felt slightly helpless as she exited the ship. 'Take care of her, you hear?' he said quietly to T3-M4.

Since the little droid was the last one heading out, and had sharp auditory sensors, he turned back to Carth for a brief moment, beeping assurance. Then he went down the ramp after Sarin.

The guard outside the Sith embassy looked up with bored interest as Sarin and the two droids approached. For some reason, the sight of a Jedi woman and an odd pair of droids was slightly entertaining.

'May I help you?' he asked dryly. His tone made it plain that he wasn't there to be of help to anyone, but to guard the entrance to the embassy.

'Yes,' Sarin said, standing in front of him, folding her arms. He had his back to the door, and at a slight tilt of her head, T3 very quietly approached the door.

'I'm here to ask about the Sunry case,' Sarin said, never taking her eyes off the guard. She refused to let her gaze follow T3's movements; that might alert the guards quicker than they needed to be.

HK was standing just inside the interconnecting hallway, ready as always for action-especially if it included violence.

'Well, I don't have much to tell you about that,' the guard said, as T3 opened the door behind him. He had gotten the Taris Sith base's door open, and surely this one wasn't much different. 'But if it were up to me-'

'Security breach!' one of the Sith droids exclaimed, and all five of them raised their weapons.

As planned, T3 spun around and began firing, taking care of the two just behind him. HK was in the perfect position to knock off three more, and Sarin put down the last one with her lightsaber, then grabbed the human guard, pointing her lightsaber at his throat.

'Well done, T3!' Sarin told the little droid. 'You too, HK.'

But to HK, it hadn't been much fun. The Sith droids hadn't been much of a challenge. 'Master, may I take care of this meatbag?' he asked.

'No, we're going to use him for a hostage,' Sarin answered.

'Ah,' HK said. To him, that wasn't as much fun, but it was the next best thing. Unless you wanted to count interrogations, then it was the third best thing...

With that, they went into the base, Sarin leading the way.

'Freeze, organic meatbags!' HK-47 intoned firmly, wielding his weapon. He would have preferred to simply open fire, but Sarin had ordered him not to. Unfortunately she had a plan to get through this using as little violence as possible, so he had to content himself with pondering his own statement. Taken literally, "freeze, organic meatbags" seemed ironic to him. Considering all that water that sloshed around in organics, surely one could just turn down the temperature and those meatbags would freeze solid...

No, HK decided. Even though that might make a fascinating experiment, it was a shame, and a waste. It was much more thrilling to use blasters...

The officers in the embassy were so startled that they halted. What they saw standing just inside the door were two droids, and a Jedi woman.

The Jedi had her lightsaber activated, and she was holding it at the guard's throat. Obviously, she had taken him inside to use as a hostage.

"Why are you here, Jedi?" the receptionist demanded.

Sarin closed her eyes, using her Force persuasion skill. "I came here for diplomatic relations," she stated firmly. "I was invited, and your guard attacked me."

Her hostage started to protest, but she used the Force to silent him, the whispered into his ear, "You attacked me. You feel guilty about it."

The guard looked as though he was about to break down. "Yes, I attacked her... I feel so guilty, I am so sorry... I don't know what I could have been thinking..."

She shoved him away.

The receptionist looked blank for a moment, then collected herself. "Well, we'll deal with you later," she said. "Now," she said, turning to face Sarin, "state your business."

Still using Force persuasion, Sarin said "I am here on behalf of the Republic base. You agreed to give us the data module from the Republic droid you captured."

"Yes..." the woman said slowly.

"You will get it yourself, and I shall wait here," Sarin said.

"I will get it myself," the woman said. "You wait here."

With that, she turned and walked away, toward another section of the base. Sarin held her breath. If anything was going to go wrong, it was going to go wrong soon.

To her relief, the woman returned with the small module in hand...

...and three dark Jedi stepped into the room behind her, activating their fire-red sabers.

Damn. They were onto her now.

Sarin leapt into action, suddenly realizing that she should have at least brought Jolee or Juhanni. But she had been so confident that she'd thought of everything, that her plan would work...

Suddenly, even as the dark Jedi advanced on her, the front entrance opened behind her. In came Jolee, closely followed by Juhanni. As they joined Sarin, taking down the Sith, Carth, Canderous, Mission and Zalbaar came in from behind, taking down the guards and officers who came out of the other rooms.

Yes, war had broken out within the Sith base, it seemed. Despite her sheer confidence in herself and her reasoning, she and all her friends were in fighting a battle on a world that was supposed to be neutral to the Sith/Republic war.

Did irony have a sense of humor? Or was humor ironic?

Pushing those silly thoughts aside, Sarin was simply grateful that her friends were there. Once the battle was finished, and she had retrieved the data module from the dead receptionist's hand, she looked over at Carth. "You're responsible for this, aren't you?" she said.

"Uh, partly," he admitted. "You see, when we stopped on Tatooine, I took the opportunity to pick up a few things."

Sarin folded her arms. "Such as?"

"You know. Supplies. Odds and ends..."

"What kind of odds and ends, Carth?"

"A small transmitter. I've seen how reckless you can be. I installed T3 with it, so he could signal me if you ever, you know, got in over your head."

"And I sensed you were in danger," Jolee said. He was frowning slightly.

Sarin sighed, holding up a hand. He wasn't as bad as Bastila, but sometimes he could mother over her just as much. Well, not always directly; only when she had done something REALLY stupid. "I know what you're going to say. And, yes... you're right. I was both foolish and reckless. I should have thought through all this better, and I should have listened to your and Carth's advice. Satisfied?" She'd said it all in sort of a sing-song voice, but her tone was honest enough.

"It is good to see that you've learned from your mistake," Juhani remarked. Surely even the person who was once Revan could make mistakes...

Jolee nodded. He didn't add the obvious, about how pride and overconfidence lead to the Dark Side, but it was obvious what she was thinking.

Carth approached Sarin and looked directly into her eyes. "Just promise me you won't try anything like this ever again," he said quietly.

Sarin didn't look away. He had been geniunely concerned for her. Somehow, knowing that he had been deeply upset and frightened by her recklessness affected her far more than Bastila's warnings or reprimands had ever could. "I promise," she said quietly.

The moment was broken when Canderous cut in. "Every warrior makes tactical errors every so often," he said. "That's why it's always good to have backup, because not everything goes as planned."

"Let's get out of here," Sarin said, clutching the module tightly. Such a little thing to cause such a battle...

"Wait, where is Mission?" Juhani asked.

"Here," the blue Twi'lek said as she came into the room. "I found something-"

"Where were you?" Carth asked. He didn't like the idea of the girl wandering about the base all by herself.

He needn't have worried. As the towering Wookie came into the room, it was obvious that he had been with her all along. When had they slipped out? He hadn't noticed, nor had anyone else.

Probably because their main attention had been on Sarin, and the data module.

"Let's go," Sarin said hastily, not really caring what Mission had found. It was probably just some trinket.

As the entourage moved through the entrance, with Sarin in the front, Carth and Jolee just behind her, they were suddenly met by a group of Selkath authorities.

"Stop where you are, all of you!" exclaimed the leader in his native tongue. "You are all under arrest. Our security cameras showed you entering this embassy, after breaking in and attacking the guards outside. We have also detected numerous weapons' charges and detonations inside. You will be held until formal charges can be placed."

"We were here for diplomatic negotiations!" Sarin said. But her Force persuasion wasn't working here.

"Don't lie to us, human," the lead officer said. "Surely the presence of you entire crew isn't neccessary for diplomatic negotiations, is it? Now, come along quietly, and you will be formerly charged."

"Hold on!" Mission exclaimed, pushing her way forward. "Look what we found in the base!" she said, holding out a datapad. "Go on, look at it!"

Sighing, the Selkath took it and glanced at it. Then he looked harder at it. "The Sith have been corrupting Selkath youth?" he mused aloud. "Very interesting... this new information will surely work in your favor at your trial. Now, come with us."

Even as the entire group moved along, Sarin knew that they had been saved. She grinned at Mission, giving her a thumbs up.

Mission grinned back, returning the gesture.

"Good job, Mission," Carth said.

"Looks like we'll be able to get on with the mission, and save Sunry after all," Sarin said.


End file.
